Dark Lights, Late Nights
by WordSmith20
Summary: Hermione takes an evening stroll with her girlfriend Cho. MA, 18 , smut, femslash. First story, reviews welcome!


In these unguarded moments, her beauty was unique. Her eyes were a promise of yet untapped depth. Her skin glowed with anticipation, and the aura of her begged to be touched. Cho was enchanting. To some degree, her flirtatious smile showed that see was not unaware of this. She dipped her head and brushed her hair behind her ear, and the curve of her neck was visible. Waiting to be kissed.

As they walked through the dark corridors together, eyes flickering over suits of armor and snoozing portraits, the backs of their hands brushed. Blushing, they smiled slyly at each other. It had been a day of long, charged glances. Now, in the quiet of the evening, with few other students awake, they could finally act.

The girls strolled casually towards a darkened classroom, but without the exchange of words, each knew there was purposefulness in the walk. The pit of Hermione's stomach dropped with anticipation as her eyes followed Cho's long dark hair down to the base of her spine, and settled on the curve of her ass. She took a breath of cold air.

The wooden desks inside the room had a familiar scent, but it was lost when they sat down next to each other. All the world fell away, as she gazed at her, and felt the need to be with her becoming unbearable. Glancing over her shoulder to check no one could hear them, Hermione lent forwards, and whispered "I need to fuck you. Here."

At that moment footsteps grew closer and they moved apart slightly, but Filtch walked past without entering the room. Turning back to each other, they kissed desperately. As they leaned into one another, Cho was pushed back against a desk. Hands moved over clothes, and then under them. Cho felt Hermione's fingers run along the lines of her curves. The gestures because less gentle, and more frantic. Sliding her hand up Cho's robes, she drew a finger along the line of her lingerie, feeling the lace contrast against her soft skin. The finger traveled lower, and felt the damp which was creeping through the lace. Cho gasped quietly, her skin tingling at the trail.

Hermione pushed her further onto the desk, and at the same time pushed aside the lace, beginning to touch the outside of her. Cho grabbed her curly hair and pulled her closer, wanting to hold on to something, for her to be insider her already. Hermione whispered into her ear, feeling her breath hot on her cheek, "I know how much you want it. I can feel how wet you are for me."

Moaning at her words, Cho's breathing became faster. Encouraged, Hermione moved on top of her, and pinned her arms back above her head. She looked down at the gorgeous woman between her legs. "As much as I want to, I can't have you naked here, but it's not going to stop me from making you cum." Suddenly, she pushed two fingers deep inside her, feeling the slight resistance, not stopping. Just as quickly, she withdrew them. "Tell me what you want."

"Please." Cho looked up at her, feeling the aching need. "Fuck me. I need you to fuck me." Smiling at the blatant desire, Hermione obliged, and plunged her fingers back deep inside her. Moving with increasing speed, she curled her fingers into her warm pussy, listening to the gasps of pleasure escape her perfect lips. She was so wet and ready for it, the feeling was overwhelming, and Cho never wanted it to end. It grew more intense, with every stroke of her fingers inside her.

"Fuck. You are so fucking sexy." Hermione breathed in her ear, kissing her neck. "Now turn around for me." Obliging, Cho rolled over, and as she held herself up she felt her clit throbbing, begging to be touched. Reaching around her waist with her other hand, Hermione began roughly rubbing it, while continuing to relentlessly fuck her wet pussy from behind. The combination was unbearable, and Cho writhed in pleasurable agony, trying to stop herself from crying out. "I know how much you want it, you hot little slut, but you have to stay quiet."

Feeling close to bursting, Cho buried her face into her hands, panting heavily. Hermione put her remaining strength into keeping up the movements, relishing the pleasure she was getting from it, watching how much her girlfriend was totally absorbed in the moment. The heat inside Cho was spreading, and she was powerless to stop the orgasm building. Then she came, harder than expected, her walls clamping around Hermione's fingers, and the force exploding insider her, spreading ecstasy throughout her entire body.

Exhausted, they turned back towards each other, and kissed. Hermione smiled as Cho's eyelashes fluttered as she trembled with the after shocks of pleasure. Opening them, she looked up into her girlfriend's loving eyes, and smiled naughtily, "Your turn."


End file.
